1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insect trap for eliminating insects, particularly flying insects which have invaded indoor premises.
2. The Related Art
Indoor pests, especially of the flying insect variety, traditionally have been controlled by the use of "fly paper."
A typical fly paper includes first and second ends respectively attached to opposite sides of an elongated strip having both of its major surfaces coated with a highly sticky adhesive. The first end generally has a loop for attachment to an overhead fixture or a thumb tack for support of the paper against a ceiling area.
There are a number of technical deficiencies with the common fly paper trap. First, the area of ordinary fly paper is relatively small. Large infestations of insects are not completely captured by such product. Another problem with typical fly paper is the need for replacement at regular intervals with resulting inconvenience. Replacement usually entails procuring a ladder and climbing thereon to reach and release the attached end of the fly trap. Still a further problem with the traditional product is disposal. Elongated sticky paper has a tendency to curl. During disposal, movement of the paper can lead to undesired sticking against walls and other surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trap for flying insects which has a higher trapping capacity than those previously known.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trap for flying insects which is easier to install and less messy to remove.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a trap for flying insects which allows for exposure of a fresh length of adhesive simply by advancing a length of fly paper from a scroll to a take-up tube.
These and other objects will become more readily apparent from the summary and detailed description.